


Les Frasques d'un Niffleur

by Isallys



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isallys/pseuds/Isallys
Summary: Le Niffleur est une créature magique en apparence facile à élever, et absolument adorable. Elle est en réalité bien trop mignonne pour qui s'y frotte. Les Niffleurs sont têtus et n'en font qu'à leur tête, surtout quand il peuvent semer la zizanie dans la vie des sorciers qui les accompagnent.





	Les Frasques d'un Niffleur

Newt contemplait avec désespoir la petite bête poilue qui traversait à vive allure le parc de Poudlard. Maudit Niffleur. Il resta quelques secondes immobile, à se demander s'il devait s'élancer derrière le petit cul bondissant au loin, ou s'il ferait mieux de passer son chemin.

Il avait rendez-vous avez le Directeur Dumbledore et il ne voulait pas être en retard, exceptionnellement. Il sortit sa montre à gousset… et sa main se referma sur du vide. Cette petite bête infernale était décidément impossible à dresser !

Lorsqu'il eut rattrapé le Niffleur, celui-ci tentait fièrement d'escalader le tronc d'une jeune pousse de Saule Cogneur. Newt n'avait définitivement _aucune_ chance d'être à l'heure…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Crédit Couverture : justharrypotter.tumblr.com


End file.
